snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Maximus Vindictus
Maximus Orion Vindictus - Deputy Headmaster and Ravenclaw Head of House'' - Order of Merlin, Second Class'' Date of Birth: '''18 JANUARY 2018 '''Hogwarts: 2029-2036, Ravenclaw Beater Significant Other: ' Janelle Marie Pierzina Vindictus (separated) '''Children: ' Plymouth Morgan, Ethan Alexi Fabian Vindictus (24 JUN 2061); Taylor Adonis Vindictus (1 JAN 2067); Morgana Isobel Vindictus (1 MAY 2069) '''Height: 6’4” Hair: Blonde with hints of silver Eye Color: Blue Hogwarts Staff Positions: * Flying Instructor - 2060 to 2079 *Quidditch Official - 2060 to 2079 *Ravenclaw Head of House - 2063 to 2079 *Yearbook Adviser - 2071 to 2073 *Deputy Headmaster - 2072 to 2079 Career: *Professional Quidditch player (Beater) for the Heidelburg Harriers for 22 years. *Five Quidditch World Cup appearances for England *Fully certified Quidditch Official and member of the International Association of Quidditch. *Head Official at the 2070 and 2074 Quidditch World Cups *Former Quality Quidditch Supplies Shopkeeper Misc. School Notes: Spent as much time in the dungeons as he did in the classroom, so it's a bit surprising to many that he actually graduated Hogwarts and managed to complete two university degrees all while playing Quidditch. If you look carefully in the corner of his office, you will find his favorite chair . . . the chair he spent many hours sitting in (which he took from the dungeons during his first term teaching). Personality: Max loves to have fun as much as he loves his wife and children, and Quidditch. He is a good-natured man, but he can't abide students/individuals who snap their fingers or are outright rude to him. Personal History: Max is the youngest child in the Vindictus family, and has a twin brother, Marcus Kostandin Vindictus, (who is 1 minute older than him), and an older brother, Rex Altair Vindictus. His father, Reginald Kostandin Vindictus (Reg is the only son of Swedish singing sensation one-hit wonder Kajsa Regina Henriksson), a Durmstrang alumnus, was the head coach of the Vratsa Vultures for 45 years. Max’s mother, Maureen Fiona Vindictus, a Hogwarts alumnus, is a homemaker and a garden-design specialist. Brother Rex is the current Head of Magical Games and Sports in the Ministry of Magic, and twin brother Marcus is a Healer at St. Mungo's in the Artefact Accidents ward. When Max and Marcus were two years old, their older brother Rex decided to show the twins how to fly on their toy broomsticks and it was revealed that little Marcus was not gifted in the flying department (this incident explains why he currently lobbies for safer flying methods, including the use of a patented flying harness for broomsticks). However, little Max was a natural at flying and proceeded to break all vases in the house to his mother’s chagrin and his father’s delight. Childhood summers were spent with the entire Vindictus family visiting their Irish cousins (Maureen’s sister married a Shackleton) and traveling to watch Reginald train his Vratsa Vultures. At the age eleven, like hundreds of wizarding children before him, Max received his letter and arrived at Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat had an easy time placing him in Ravenclaw and the adventure began. During his first year, he became friends with Fabian Clark and Doyle Branxton. It was also during his first month at Hogwarts that he earned his very first detention with Valon Kazimeriz (he broke the man’s favorite teapot). It was the first of many detentions with Kazimeriz who seemed to appear wherever Max happened. His third year at Hogwarts saw Max make the starting Quidditch team, captained by his brother Rex, as a Beater. It was also during his third year that the infamous Vindictus broom-smashing incident in the Ravenclaw Common Room took place when the brothers got into a heated argument - look carefully, and you might find a large sliver of mahogany jutting out of a section of the stone wall to the right of the fireplace. He had to learn quickly how to balance homework, detention and practice, and became quite good at it. Whatever the strategy was, it seemed to work because Max earned 9 OWLs and 5 NEWTs before graduating from Hogwarts. Hours after graduation, Max tried out and made the reserve squad of the Heidelberg Harriers to the delight of his father. To appease his disapproving mother who told him to use his brain and get a degree, he enrolled in the local university and worked as a model for a German sportswear company so that he could pay the bills. Two years passed before Max finally made the starting squad as a Beater. From then on, the sky was the limit for Max who was considered one of the fiercest Beaters the sport had ever known. After twenty-two years of playing Quidditch and five Quidditch World Cup appearances for England, Max decided to hang up his bat and broom, and try something else less physical instead – he bought Quality Quidditch Supplies and decided to run the store on his own. He had only been in Diagon Alley for two years when one day, a nervous-looking Cassandra Rae-Branxton approached him and offered him the position of Flying Instructor and Quidditch Official at Hogwarts. At first, he thought that Doyle had put his wife up to playing a joke on him, but after a few uneasy moments of silence he realized she was serious and he accepted the job. Max's goal when accepting the Flying and Quidditch position at Hogwarts was to improve the flying skills of the students, reinforce safety when flying, teach them proper broomcare techniques, and to re-live flying history. Creative lessons have been the norm for him - from Creaothceann lessons with falling marshmallows and trying to fly on carpets to Quodpot and bashing pinatas. Even the final exams left some students with a healthy dose of respect for flying. Quidditch, however, has been his biggest challenge because the teams are always in a constant state of change. Max set forth the rules and enforced them. It's not uncommon for him to be seen watching team tryouts and practices, or pulling student-athletes to one side and making sure they were staying out of trouble and keeping their grades up. Same thing goes for the Ravenclaw students - Max is always keeping an eye out on his Ravenclaws, especially since becoming Head of House. Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Ravenclaw Category:Quidditch Category:Class of 2036 Category:Professional Quidditch Category:Order of Merlin Category:Professional Quidditch Player Category:Staff Category:Yearbook Category:Professors Category:Flying Instructors Category:Head of House Category:Deputy Headmasters Category:Quidditch Official